


The Desk Set

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Todd Anderson receives yet another desk-set from his parents for his birthday... But this time he knows just what to do with it.(post-canon)





	The Desk Set

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my stories from Wattpad that I'm moving over. I have a plan to put my stories on here because I use this account way more.

**Winter 1960,**

The package was flat and completely uninviting despite the fact that it was a birthday present from his parents. It sat on Todd Anderson's desk unopened. This was mostly because he knew exactly what it was. The same thing he got last year and the year before.... A new desk-set.

But then he looked at it again and realized something. A small sad smile crept to his face.

"You know, Neil... This desk set is very aerodynamic. I can feel it too. It wants to fly. Should we?" He picked it up and headed outside. 

 

With that, Todd picked the package up off his desk and brought it to the bridge where last year, his best friend, Neil Perry had shown him the values of such a present.

"It's ready to fly, Neil. This one's for you!"

"CARPE DIEM!!!" Todd screamed into the frigid night air as he flung the elegant desk set off the edge of the bridge.

The release Todd felt was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. And he sensed that Neil was there, next to him, watching the whole thing.

 


End file.
